


They Call Them Wishing Flowers

by lunarstriker445



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarstriker445/pseuds/lunarstriker445
Summary: After dying for the first time Geralt thought his time with Jaskier was over. However after meeting him when he is reincarnated it starts a cycle of death and rebirth.or Jaskier continually gets reincarnated after dying to stay with Geralt and all the problems that comes with.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a couple of years so sorry if its kinda shit. This first chapter is pretty much set up but we will probably be to the meat of things soon.

Geralt lasted an agonizing month before going to hunt down Jaskier to apologize for that fight on the mountain. It took him another three to actually find the bard. Between hunts and and almost always being a couple days behind him Geralt was on the verge of giving up when they actually met again.

After a particularly well paying hunt and the last dregs of hope to actually find the damn bard he rode till roach was exhausted. With the promise of a long rest and some sugar cubes at the next town they covered a 4 day journey in almost half the time.

When he finally reached town he went straight for the nearest tavern. And as he got closer he heard a sound he had almost lost hope at hearing again. In his haste to confirm his thoughts he left roach where she stood and walked directly into the building.

And there he was in all his silly impractical clothes and his beautiful voice. Everyone sitting inside stopped as he slammed the door open. Glaring at all those inside he made his way to the bar. Jaskier made eye contact as he started up toss a coin to your witcher, Geralt sat there and drank enough to kill a horse in an effort to try and get himself together enough to actually apologize. Jaskier having finished his songs to a slightly more lukewarm crowd came and sat next to him.

“So how have you been?” was the only awkward attempt at conversation Geralt could think of. Jaskier was not impressed. 

“ How have I been? Huh that's the best you could come up with. Four months left to stew after your bullshit and that's what you start with.”

“Look Jaskier I’m so sorry for what I said. I was mad and I took it out on you and I never should have said any of that shit to you. I don't know how I could make it up to you now but I want to fix things.” it was maybe the most sincere the witcher had even been when expressing things in words

“You absolute bastard. I knew from the start it was all just your bullshit lashing out. I've been waiting for you to get the balls to apologize for the last 4 months. However I really think you owe me a drink for having to put up with you.” A shit eating grin was plastered across his face.

“You know what? I think I can do that.” Geralt said with a fond smile on.

And as they say the rest was history. Geralt’s dumb ass probably would have taken another year to get together with Jaskier. The party in question had no time for all that nonsense. Within the month Jaskier had decided he was tired of waiting by himself after Geralt's bullshit.

The years kept turning as they are wont to do. Things progressed as they were. Geralt and Jaskier found Ciri with the couple in the woods and took her to safety to be trained at Kear Morhen. Yennefer was brought in to train her in magic because of her overwhelming power. Which led to her and Jaskier to become the best frenemies they were always meant to be when not arguing over Geralt. When united they were a force to be reckoned with.

As time kept moving Ciri left to explore the world now as an adult. Yennefer went back to whatever it is she does when people aren't looking. And the couple went back on the Path. While there were many more wild adventures that were had they aren't the focus of this story. After spending another 10 years traveling the continent getting into all kinds of trouble, killing more monsters than one could count, and becoming one of the greatest and most well known bards of all time Jaskier reached the ripe old age of 53. As the years passed age had finally caught up to Jaskier even though he had managed to avoid it for almost 40 years. After a very close encounter caused by that fact Geralt knew what he had to do.

“ How would you feel about finally going to the coast?”

They got another 11 years together when Jaskier passed at the rather impressive age of 64. It wasn't the quick and violent death that everyone expected including the man himself. He had gotten sick one winter and never truly got better. He lasted just long enough to see the first yellow dandelions grown on the rocky cliffs below their house to turn a puffy white.

“Geralt, I want to see outside one last time. I've been trapped inside for so long because of how sick I am. I'm not going to see tomorrow but I would like to see one last sunset. “

“ Of course love. How could I deny you?”

They both knew this was a long time coming Geralt most of all. He knew that one day this would come for him who is so long lived .

He all but carried Jaskier out of the house and sat the both of them on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun sent the last of its rays into the sky turning the sky turning it for a brief second a beautiful cornflower blue. Jaskier laid his head on Geralt's shoulder holding a puffy white Dandelion in his wrinkled old hand. As the very last rays of light left the sky and with his final breaths he blew all the seeds off the top of the flower stating.

“ I hope to see you in my next life, my love.” and with that his body stilled.


	2. A Reunion

Now whether his last dying wish had come true in a great alignment of destiny or it had been the plan all along this is clearly not the end of the bards journey. Geralt sobbed and stayed with Jaskiers now lifeless body until the sun rose the next morning. He wanted to let him see one last sunrise before going to his supposedly eternal rest. 

And while this was not true Geralt had no way of knowing that at the time. 

Geralt rested Jaskier in their bed while he dug his grave behind their house. They had lived here for almost 11 years but now that time is over. Retrieving his body and laying him to rest Gerald laid all the yellow dandelions he could find on Jaskiers grave before gathering all he needed from their house. Food and supplies as well as some important keepsakes. The most important of all their wedding rings which he put together on a silver chain which was once Jaskiers and filivandrel’s lute still in perfect condition after all these years due to Jaskiers upkeep. After all that he set the house a flame so now Jaskiers grave could see the sun rise and set into the ocean. And with that Geralt left that coast with the intention of never coming back. 

He made the ride letting those who needed to know of Jaskiers passing. He stayed with Ciri and yennefer for in an effort to grieve. But after a solid month of sadness he decided he needed to keep moving he had been settled for over a decade and it was time he returned to the Path. The sands of time swept through his hands in a 17 year period of non stop hunting for monsters as he had once done. With Jaksier his time felt all too quiet and Ciri and yennefer both tried to talk to him to give himself some more time. He refused. T 

Then suddenly in some backwater town who was having a drowner problem he heard it. A beautiful voice. He was reminded of that time all those years ago when he thought he would never again hear the voice of the one he loved. In a stunning recreation of the events some 30 odd years ago Geralt slammed through the doors to find his bard. And there he was prancing around the room lute in hand silly clothes, though of a lesser quality than they used to be, his bard his Jaskier alive and well and young. As soon as he made eye contact the young man’s eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped. Gerald quick reflexes were the only thing that allowed him to cross the floor in time to catch him. It was barely a minute before he was awake and lucid again. Huffing as if he had just ran a mile. He made eye contact with Geralt once again and said l. “ I’m sorry I took so long to come back dear.”


	3. The Sands of Time Slip Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before I really get into it. That will probably be out in a couple days.

This cycle would repeat as it had for the next couple hundred years. Geralt hunts down Jaskier once he turns 18. After the 3rd time Geralt spent several years searching for his husband Yennefer finally figured out a way to place some magic connected to Jaskiers soul in order to know his location. He would then reawaken his memory and they would then live together as they had before. After some years Jaskier would die. Of which he had truly found a variety of methods to do. Jaskier to date has been murdered in his sleep, stabbed to death in a bar fight, died from the plague, and in one notable instance was thrown into a pit of snakes. Now all of these are suitably tragic and were bad experiences for everyone involved, especially the murderers who had the fun experience of being at the other end of a very angry Geralt’s sword.  


However what truly matters is that regardless of being almost untouched by it, time had changed the world significantly under the feet of our favorite immortals. Yennefer undoubtedly thrived in this environment and Geralt had long ago handed the management of a large portion of his money over to her. So through the combined power of Yennefer's enduring smarts, their elongated lifespans, and a touch of magic she, Geralt, and Jaskier were filthy rich.  


Known as reclusive rich people of old money they were mostly left unbothered. Geralt had long since bought the land on which Kear Morhen rested. He had also however built a large house whose design sense clearly came from the combined efforts of Yennefer and Jaskier, who were the ones who truly put everything together.  


Monsters had dwindled in population significantly as the world reached the nineteen-hundreds. After reuniting with Jaskier in 1922 Geralt and him lived together until his death at 78. That was the most recent Jaskier. While he certainly did not have that name any longer as the one given to him by his parents he still preferred to go by it once he remembered. And so that leaves us at present day. January 1st 2000 the start of a new century and Jaskiers birthday which has remained consistent no matter when he is reincarnated. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julien Pankratz had been born on a beautiful snowy morning of 1982. With his mother's beautiful blue eyes and his father's caramel brown hair that curled slightly at its edges. His parents were rich upper class business people who were the owners of the Lettenhove corporation. As usual with jobs of these types their parenting skills were about as good as one could expect.  


Julien had always been an extremely bright child even from the beginning picking things up much faster than other children, almost as if he had done this all before. His parents had extremely high hopes for him and fully expected him to follow in their footsteps by going into business and getting degrees at Harvard or Stanford. This however was something they could only believe because they did not spend much quality time with their child. Jaskier however had absolutely no interest in that and was a musician at heart. He already had plans in place in order to go to Oxenfurt university.  


However, as always there was trouble in paradise. Julien had always been a bright and outgoing child. Making friends and enemies as easily as breathing. Recently however he had been very quiet. Quiet enough that even his parents had noticed. He stayed home more often than not and was significantly more withdrawn and melancholy as his 18th birthday neared. His parents quickly decided, after reading all about that teenage depression on websites, to bring their son to counseling. However all that truly came out of it was knowing that Julien felt like he was missing something very important. Like a piece of his soul was missing. He confessed to his therapist that he had always felt like this but it had been growing worse lately.  


All of this leads to Julien's 18th birthday party. He had really not planned on having a big one not really feeling up to it. However his parents had a different idea. They planned a large and loud birthday party which he probably would have loved a year ago. Almost every student from his private school except for those who were deemed not high class enough to attend, who incidentally were most of Julien’s actual friends, were invited.  


Now another important factor is something which has yet to have been mentioned. Julien is not out to his parents. He knows what they are like and has no intention of coming out before his place at either Juilliard or Oxenfurt are set in stone. Which leads us to a quiet cold saturday morning in which Julien is still fast asleep and Geralt is preparing for Yennefer to portal the both of them to the town where Jaskier lives.


	4. Party Crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the boys meet again. We're now getting into the real meat of the plot.

The dirt and dust in front of a typical upper class suburban mcmansion is suddenly and violently disturbed. The debris swirled into a full circle then settled as Geralt and Yennefer stepped through the portal. The usually quiet street was disturbed by loud music and bright lights coming from a house near its center. 

“I'll give you one guess as to which house is his,” Yennifer said dryly with a hint of amusement pulling at the corner of her mouth.

“Honestly I expect nothing less from an 18 year old Jaskier.”

They quickly crossed the street and made to enter the backyard when Yennefer stopped. Geralt turned to her a questioning look on his face.

“ You go ahead and fish him out of there. I'm not going to wade through an ocean of sweaty teenagers. Grab him and bring him out here. We’ll head home after you're done making out.” A laugh finished her sentence but Geralt couldn't deny that it happened every time they would meet again.

An affirmative ,“Hmm,” is all that came out of him as he unlatched a gate and entered. 

If the music was loud before it was almost unbearable now. Loudspeakers thumped and it was giving Geralt a headache just standing where he was. As he started looking around for Jaskier the music quieted down and the man himself walked on to stage. 

“Thank you everyone for coming and wishing me a happy birthday. It's getting late and the party is winding down,” if this was winding down Geralt was glad he had not come earlier.”So before you leave I wanted to give one last performance. It's a song I wrote myself though I haven't named it yet. Anyways, thanks again and here I go.”

It was the unmistakable first cords of Toss a Coin. The lyrics were updated as the man currently onstage had no idea what a witcher is or even who Geralt was. It was always unnerving thinking about that. Jaskier living a whole life away from him a different name, different parents, different friends. And yet whenever they met Jaskier would leave his life behind and return to Geralt. 

Sometimes were easier than others. In some lives he had a good relationship with those from his 18 years as a different man and they held strong. In others he was hated by those around him. His parents and friends in some lives disowned him once they discovered his relationship with Geralt. He really didn't deserve to go through this time and time again. However Geralt was glad that Jaskier was still with him even if he often did have to face hardship because of it.

Snapping out of his thoughts Geralt looked towards Jaskier, a loving look clear in his eyes. 

At the same time Julien turned his head and his eyes locked on to a man with striking white hair. Geralt accidentally made eye contact with Jaskier before he was close enough. As it happened Jaskier’s eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the stage like a ton of bricks. Anyone who wasn't already paying attention to his performance turned and looked as they heard his head crack against the floor and the music stop. 

People froze with no idea how to respond. By time people started moving again Geralt was already halfway to the stage barreling over anyone who got in his way. He reached the wooden platform and all but vaulted it after trampling a few highschoolers in his haste. He ran to Jaskier with desperation and worry clear on his face. Hitting the wood with a loud thunk he cradled Jaskier’s head in his arms. People were panicking as someone finally ran to grab Jaskier’s parents from inside. 

Geralt waited for Jaskier to wake up in something alternating between a tense silence and whispering his hopes that Jaskier would be ok. He was significantly more worried than usual as most of the time he caught Jaskier before he could fall too hard. Finally after an agonizingly intense amount of time, that was truly only a minute or two, Jaskier opened his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Gods I missed you.” was all Jaskier managed to get out of his mouth before they kissed.

Their reunion was short lived however. Jullien's parents had come outside to see their son making out with an unknown man on the stage they had set up for his performance. Julien’s father stormed onto the stage walking through Geralt's previously cleared path stomping up the stairs hard enough for them to audibly squeak. It's a testament to how distracted Geralt was as Jaskier’s father, who isn't a particularly strong man, managed to not just get close to them but to pull them apart.

“ What exactly is going on here? Who are you and why are you touching my son?” He didn't scream so much as seethed with a commanding anger.

Geralt looked shocked at someone actually being able to sneak up on him let alone touch him, it was not an experience he had often. Jaskier looked somewhere between a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar and a full blown panic. Geralt recovering from his shock made to move over to him and comfort him but was blocked by an outstretched hand,

“Hey, I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it. I don't know who you are or who you think you are but I certainly did not invite a low class delinquent like you to my son's party.” 

Robert Pankratz was a man who demanded respect and the proper way in everything that he did. In his mind Geralt was everything he despised (disrespectful, dyed long hair, grungy dark clothes, a man) a representation of the youths decline. And in absolutely no circumstances would he allow a person like that near his son. If he let his son near degenerates like these he would lose his true path, going to Harvard and then overtaking the family business. This was a breach of everything he believed in of the highest order.

“Dad I invited him, I wanted him to come over for my birthday. I did it before I knew the party was happening.” Jaskier tried to reason.

“ You didn't think to let me know,” he scoffs,” of course not you knew I wouldn't want him here. Julien we’ve talked about why you can't be around people of his standing. I rush out here worried for your safety only to come out to this abominable display.” The disgust was palpable in his voice. 

“ Look none of this is his fault,” Geralt said finally finding his voice. Jaskier tried to protest but Geralt put up his hand to stop him ,” I didn't plan on meeting you this early but I might as well introduce myself. I'm Geralt Rivia and I'm Jaskier’s boyfriend.”

Roberts eyes blew wide in surprise but then narrowed in a mix of suspicion, anger, and distrust. 

“ Jaskier is that your cute little pet name for my son, a boy clearly too young for you? You disgust me. Get out of my house,” he turned to the crowd of stunned silent onlookers who watched the drama unfold before them.”Parties over everyone get out and go home,” he turned back to Geralt,” and I better never see you near my son ever again or you will be hearing from some of the best lawyers money can buy.”

“ Dad stop. Stop all of this leave him alone he didn't do anything wrong.” 

His father rounded on him.” Stop this nonsense Julien and get in the house don't make it any worse than it is.” 

Jaskier looked at Geralt worry in his eyes. 

“Jaskier are you safe,” Jaskier nodded an affirmative his father was pissed but he wouldn't hit him.” Then please go inside. I don't want to wreck this for you. I'll be in touch through the usual way,” he turned away to leave before turning back around quickly,” I love you.”

“I love you too.” was all Jaskier could get in before his dad glared at him and forced him inside. 

Geralt left the backyard and rounded the house to the front the sea of people parting in front of him to stop and stare. It felt a lot like the old days and he was fully waiting for someone to start throwing rocks and start muttering witcher under their breath, even if that word had died out a long time ago. Yennefer was waiting for him on the front lawn expectantly.

“ I take it that didn't go so well.”

“Hmm.”


End file.
